The Angel's Song
by shadowWizz
Summary: [YayaxTsubomi] After the Etoile Selection,Yaya is depressed. Tsubomi is worried. I'm bad at summaries. I don't own Strawberry Panic or any of the characters. Yuri fic, you've been warned. Nothing anyone below 18 can't read. So just R&R. Thanks


**The **_**Angel**_**'s Song**

**Timeline**: This story starts on the day of the Etoile Selections.

'_thoughts' & _"speech"

* * *

"Go away… Please… Just leave me alone…" 

As Yaya shooed Tsubomi out from her room, silent tears started streaming down from her eyes. Leaning heavily against the door, flashbacks from the time when she and Hikari first met started replaying themselves in her brain. They were all happy moments, all because _she_ was in them. Going to school was never was never a chore anymore and choir became more enjoyable because of _her._ The petty quarrels they had, the singing sessions they've shared had now become Yaya's most treasured memories.

A sad smile graced on Yaya's features as she recalled a time in the library when Hikari had accidentally knocked over a bookshelf and had to apologize furiously to the librarian for causing trouble. It was funny watching Hikari continuously bowing and apologizing to the librarian. The tears continued to grace her cheeks but still, there was no sound. Although Yaya had understood that their relationship could never go back to what it was like before, it had still pained her to think that way. On that fateful day when she could not hold back her feelings and kissed _her_, even though she knew she was forgiven, Hikari had no longer treated her the same as before. Hikari was never the same around her since that day. And today, she had finally gone ahead and left her.

As the last of her tears finally rolled down her cheeks, Yaya wiped them away with the back of her hand and went to the toilet to freshen up. As she looked into the mirror, she slapped herself in the face and tells herself to get over it.

'_Hikari's never going to comeback to me, she never will…' _

Feeling tired physically and mentally, she dragged herself onto her own bed and let herself drift to sleep.

It was already time for lunch when Yaya had decided to wake up. Seeing that Hikari's bed is empty and made, she let out a knowing sigh and went on with her usual morning activities.

'_She's probably with Amane again…' _

As Yaya came out from the toilet, she noticed a small note on her desk. It was from Hikari. From the note, she learnt that Spica had won the elections and Hikari is now with Amane in the greenhouse taking the "Eotile Lessons" from the former Etoile. With this new information, Yaya sighed again. She decided that she would leave the room and go to her usual spot to get some fresh air to clear her mind. She did not want to feel down the whole day again, it was not very like her to be feeling down and it really drains her mind and body.

As she made her way to the spot, she notices that someone is already there. She quickly stops and hid at the corner of the building.

'_Oh look, it's that little brat… I wonder why she's here…' _

Her trend of thought broke as a melodious voice started to interrupt it. Tsubomi is singing the song that they have always sung for choir practice.

'_Since when did her singing become this good…'_

Unknowing to herself, her own feelings had started to become a little better than when she first woke up. Deciding that she has heard enough, she proceeded with walking towards Tsubomi.

As soon as she heard sounds of footsteps coming, Tsubomi stopped singing.

"Ara, _the brat_ actually has a very nice singing voice." Grinning playfully, Yaya had purposely made the comment out loud and jabbed Tsubomi in the shoulders.

Realizing that it was Yaya who had heard her, her face flushed red as she stuttered out her defense. "N-no, I've never once thought of that, and whatever the hell do you mean by that, I always sing during the choir's practice sessions. You deaf? I always sound like that when I sing."

"Huh, the brat's no fun today… Go somewhere else… I'm not in a good mood today to play with you." Yaya had leaned her back against the wall and slid down against it. Sitting down on the pavement, she started to pick at one of the grass nearby and fiddled with it. The expression on her face now was one filled with utter sadness

'_Yaya sempai, I know that you are in pain, you need to talk to someone about it. It hurts me so just to see you like that…'_

Tsubomi has been in love with Yaya ever since she first heard her sing in the Spica Choir. The only reason she always "quarrels" with Yaya is because she's the only person who's dense to her feelings. Even the slow–witted Hikari had noticed Tsubomi's crush on Yaya. Hikari had noticed that Tsubomi always steal glances at Yaya during choir practice and asked her about it. When confronted, Tsubomi had admitted that her crush was actually Yaya and not Hikari. Partly because Tsubomi acted weird whenever she's around Yaya (who at the same time, is always with Hikari), and also because Yaya's always making fun of her, so she used Hikari as a "shield" and said that she liked Hikari and disliked Yaya.

Tsubomi quietly sat next to Yaya and watched her as she toyed with the current blade in her hands. Yaya noticed Tsubomi had not take up her suggestion to "go elsewhere" and sat next to her. Somehow, Yaya had felt a little relived that Tsubomi had not gone away but did not say anything about it. After a while, Tsubomi suddenly finding the grass interesting, picked a blade of her own and also started to play with. Blowing at the blade of grass, a weird note came out.

"HAhahahaahaa… What was that supposed to be… Hahaahaahaha…" Yaya laughed until her sides cramped. Tsubomi's cheeks turned red and pouted at Yaya. "Here, let me show you how it's done…" with that, Yaya plucked a new blade and blew at it.

"Fweet…" a crisp stable note came out from the blade of leaf that Yaya had just blown. "Heard that? This is what's it's supposed to sound like, not that weird sound that was heard a while ago…" being reminded of the sound again, Yaya collapsed into another fit of giggles.

"Oh come on, it's not that funny, and besides I was just playing around… If I were serious, it would be different." Tsubomi had felt relieved and frustrated at the same time and it was all because Yaya had laughed… _at her_. Feeling indignant, she plucked another blade and blew at it. Once again, another weird sound came out from it. This sent Yaya into another fresh bout of laughter.

"Ahahahaahaa… hahahaa… It was the same isn't it? It didn't change a bit at all…ahahahaa…" tears started to come down from Yaya's face as she remembered a similar incident. The joyful atmosphere and the hearty laughter were then toned down all of a sudden.

"Eh… Why am I crying? Eh, what's wrong with me?" As if she just recovered from a sudden loss of memory, all her memories started fast forwarding like a crazed video tape recorder. The tape had finally stopped at a particular memory. The one where Hikari had did the exact same thing that Tsubomi did. Yaya finally knew the reason why her tears had fallen. It was because Hikari had chosen to be with Amane. They will not be able to share memories like these ever again. Even as friends, they will never be the same in front of each other, ever again.

Tsubomi was temporary shocked speechless at Yaya's reaction. She panicked. Faced with the vulnerable side of Yaya, there was nothing she could do to help. Her brain raced through all the witty comments she could use in this situation, but nothing came up. Acting on impulse, Tsubomi stood up hugged Yaya.

"Yaya sempai, please do not feel sad over Hikari sempai anymore… There are also other people who care about you and they would be sad if they see you like this, and if Hikari sempai was to know about this as well, she would feel sad too…" At this current moment, this was the best that Tsubomi could come up with to comfort Yaya. It truly pained her to watch Yaya being in this state.

Yaya was surprised. She was already surprised at her own reaction when her tears started falling. But never would she have thought that Tsubomi will react this way towards her. This is all very odd.

Then, the dots one by one slowly connected. Tsubomi's reaction everytime she was around and during all these times when she was feeling heartbroken. She now understood what it had meant. Tsubomi is a mirror version of herself when it came to expressing feelings for the one they loved.

Trying her best to clean her tear–stained face, Yaya hoped she looked serious because what she was about to say next warrants that expression.

"Tsubomi –chan, I thank you for comforting me, but if I think I did not guess wrong when I say that you're in love with me right?"

Tsubomi's face turned a dark shade of red when she heard Yaya's statement. She gave a little nod and if possible, turned redder. Looking at Tsubomi's reaction, Yaya knew that her suspicions were confirmed. She stood up and returned the hug.

"Little brat, I appreciate your feelings but you also know that I can't really love you back in this state. Besides, I…" before Yaya finished her statement, Tsubomi cut in with one of her own.

"Yaya–sempai, I know that you are still sad over Hikari–sempai and all I wish now is that you would allow me to be by your side throughout this period of time. No matter how long it takes for you to be healed from this pain, I would be willing to wait."

"You know, I may well never be healed from this pain, would you still be by my side even then?" Yaya countered. She sort of understood the girl's feelings as she had felt the same towards Hikari. She wanted to end Tsubomi's feelings for herself before she ended up being just as hurt like she is right now.

"Yes, I would be by your side even then, haven't I been doing this since the start? I've always stood by you. It's just that you have not noticed it till now."

Tsubomi was coming close to tears by now and had tried her best to give Yaya the most cheerful expression she could muster. For the first time in many days, Yaya smiled. She was very touched at Tsubomi's actions and had felt her love. A small grin spread across Yaya's features.

'_It's great to be loved… Even though it's by this little brat.'_

"All right. I hereby acknowledge your love for me. I shall do all I can to return the feeling and erm… oh my god, seriously. I erm… am really not good at making these kind of statements. Ahh.. ya, the usual yada yada…" at this point, Yaya was already mumbling… she had already gotten the similar shade of red that's on Tsubomi's face at this moment.

"… yea, what I'm trying to say that is… I'll try my best to like you more… and... maybe, probably… one day… I just might… ya… you know… hahaa… fallinlovewithyou?" at this, Yaya is in cold sweat, and had covered her face with her own hands, not daring to face at Tsubomi.

'_Oh god… what did I just say… ugh… That was waaaay too cheesy…' _Now in Yaya's head, every single thought is speeding. Not only moving at high speeds but also, moving in all directions, but there was one single exception – straight.

'_Wow, was that what I think I heard? Didn't think I heard it wrong but…' _Tsubomi had gotten more than what she had wanted. All she was trying to do was to ease Yaya's pain. She didn't expect to get something which had very much sounded like a confession from her. All at once, she was starting to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

By now, Tsubomi had hugged Yaya, and sobbing into her chest. Yaya sort of understood. Then, hugging her back with one arm and stroking her head with another. She wanted to heal her own broken heart and start all over again and most of all, make this little brat – no, her new little angel, feel a hundred times more loved than ever before.

"Hmm… now that this settled, shall we go wash our faces and meet for a dinner together? I don't think neither of us wants to look like this in front of people."

With a smile from Tsubomi and a tight hug from Yaya, both the girls walked back hand in hand to the Ichigo–sha. Both anticipating how their first dinner as a couple would be like. For the two of them, dining in the same place will never be the same again. All because now, they have each other, and most importantly, they have each found their own angel's of their lives.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Finally back with another story. This fic was sitting in my laptop for quite a while already (at least 6 months). Due to a huge writer's block, this fic is only being completed now. I'm thinking of continuing this story with more plots. A continuation, but it will be under another title, which at least get another 2 - 3 more chapters if i don't get too lazy and slack off. Your reviews are what make my brains work. XDJust think of it as helping this lazy writer to get motivation to write if you want to read more of her stories lol...

Thanks.


End file.
